fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
Springtrap
Were you looking for the person who is inside Springtrap's suit,Michael Afton? Or his appearance in FNaF 3? (also known as Spring Bonnie) is the main antagonistin Five Nights at Freddy's 3, and returns in the Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Custom Night. He is seen in the 10/20 mode cutscene and, some say in Circus Baby's second teaser. He is a heavily tattered version of Spring Bonnie suit in which Michael Afton is trapped inside. Appearance Springtrap's appearance is almost completely identical to its Five Nights at Freddy's 3 counterpart. In the cutscene, he appears to be more withered, and his organs can not be seen. He also seems to be missing his pelvis. In the Circus Baby's Second teaser, his right ear is not severed. Backstory Springtrap is a withered, decayed Spring Bonnie suit, in which Michael Afton is trapped. Spring Bonnie was an animatronic functioning with "spring-locks", created alongside Fredbear, and one of the first animatronics created in the Fazbear and Fredbear collective franchise. Spring Bonnie made his first debut in "Fredbear's Family Diner", the original location which lead to the creation of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He also made an appearance in the Five Nights at Freddy's 4 minigame restaurant, known as "Fredbear and Friends". Some even say he was a part of one of the first Freddy Fazbear's Pizza locations. He was eventually replaced with "Bonnie", a dark blue counterpart with a slight redesign. It may be possible that he was referred to as "Bonnie" in his original locations, but was deemed "Spring Bonnie" as to not to be confused. It is theorized that Spring Bonnie and Fredbear were decommissioned from an incident called "The Bite", shown in the FNaF 4 minigames. Michael Afton met his death in a Spring Bonnie suit, after an attempt to hide in the suit from the dead souls of the children his father killed, which lead to a spring-lock failure. Michael was killed (or simple say he was dead) inside the suit (by springlocks). His soul possessed the suit and trapped inside, his body rotted inside the suit for many years until his appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 as "Springtrap". Role in Sister Location Springtrap will appear in the Golden Freddy Mode cutscene. After Michael says he will find his father, Springtrap walks in for a second before the screen goes black. Trivia *Scott said in a steam post he would like to bring Springtrap into another game, it happened to be FNaF:SL. *Before FNaF:SL, many people believed William Afton died in the Spring Bonnie suit. It was only revealed to be his son Michael Afton in the final cutscene. *In FNaF 3 and 4 Spring Bonnie is shown in the night minigames, although Spring Bonnie's real-life appearance has never been revealed. *When Springtrap moves forward his right ear appears to be erratic. *Springtrap is the second animatronic in the FNaF series to talk. The first and three ones being Freddy Fazbear and BB. (However, Balloon Boy is no technically a animatronic) Sounds Custom Night *''Father. It's me, Michael. I did it. I found it. It was right where you said it would be. They were all there. They didn't recognize at first but then they thought I was you. And I found her. I put her back together, just like you asked me to. She's free now. But something is wrong with me. I should be dead. But I'm not. I've been living in shadows. There is only one thing left for me to do now. I'm going to come find you. I'm going to come find you.'' ---- Miscellaneous Springtrap's moan in FNaF 3, who some say is reminiscent of Michael's voice in the final cutscene. ---- The Music that plays during the V. Hard Golden Freddy Cutscene. Gallery Springtrap Sprite Gif.gif|Spring Bonnie (design is reminiscent of Springtrap) in the Stage 01 minigame. SlotchLite.png|Springtrap in the Night 5 minigame in FNaF 3 after Michael was tricked into the Suit. Springsuit.png|Spring-Bonnie being used in the FNaF 4 Easter Egg. Plush.gif|The Non-Canon version of Springtrap from FNaF World. Plush 3.gif|The Non-Canon version of Spring Bonnie from FNaF World. FFCutsceneWood.png|What's Left of Fazbear's Fright (Notice in the bottom right a red house roof). 8mMzECA.png|Springtrap emerging at the end of the Golden Freddy cutscene, Brightened for clarity. Fazbear'sFright.png|Fazbear's Fright after the Fire, Brightened for clarity. SpringtrapMagic.gif|Springtrap emerging at the end of the V. Hard Golden Freddy Cutscene. SpringtrapCutscene.png|Springtrap seen without the background. FFCutsceneCloud.png|The Smoke Clouds that show up in the cutscene to show that its after the Fire. Springtrap in Baby's Nose.jpg|Springtrap in the reflection of Circus Baby's nose. FNaFFranchisePack.jpg|Springtrap in the image for the Franchise Bundle. Extra Springtrap.png|Springtrap from the Extras Menu in FNaF 3. SpringtrapJumpscareFromLeft.gif|Springtrap's Jumpscare from the left. (Notice his surprise look at the Night Guard). Category:Sister Location Category:FNaF 3 Category:FNaF World Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:FNaF Category:Animatronics Category:Male Category:Animal Animatronics Category:People Category:Endings Category:Golden Freddy Category:No Faceplates Category:Animatronic Bunny Category:Out of Order Category:Minor Characters